


A Shadow in his Dreams

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: A short ficlet about young Ben Solo having a nightmare.Eight year old Ben Solo was walking in a moonlit forest, the thin covering of snow on the ground reflecting the silvery glow of the moons. He was alone, and he was terrified. The forest around him was eerily quiet, devoid of even the sound of the wind in the branches. He didn’t understand how he had got here; the last thing he remembered was the nanny droid tucking him into bed. He wanted to go home, but he didn’t know how. Ben continued walking onwards, hoping that he would find his mommy or daddy, so they could take him home.





	A Shadow in his Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kylo hurt/comfort event on Tumblr. The prompt was: 'Han or Leia comforting Ben after a nightmare'.

Eight year old Ben Solo was walking in a moonlit forest, the thin covering of snow on the ground reflecting the silvery glow of the moons. He was alone, and he was terrified. The forest around him was eerily quiet, devoid of even the sound of the wind in the branches. He didn’t understand how he had got here; the last thing he remembered was the nanny droid tucking him into bed. He wanted to go home, but he didn’t know how. Ben continued walking onwards, hoping that he would find his mommy or daddy, so they could take him home.

As he walked he started to hear the wind again. Or at least, that’s what he thought it was. It took him a few minutes to realise that he was actually hearing a hissing, whisper of a voice, a voice he did not recognise, but a voice that sent a chill through his body. The voice sounded like it was saying his name, calling to him, and something deep and dark inside himself wanted to follow it.

He changed direction, towards the voice, and as he grew nearer the forest around him got colder and colder. Ben shivered and wrapped his arms around himself; noticing at that moment that he was still wearing his pyjamas. Nothing here made any sense. He was starting to panic now, and he could feel tears stinging at the corner of his eyes.

“Hello?” Ben called out; his voice shaking with fear. “Is anybody there?” The only reply he got was the whispers growing more intense. He let out a shaky little sob, but continued to walk. His parents must have been somewhere; they would save him. In the distance he could see a dark shadow, and for a moment he though it was his father here to rescue him, but he realised that the figure was too tall and hunched over to be him.

The voice had been growing in intensity for a while, but Ben nearly jumped out of his skin when it suddenly growled in his ear. “Come to me, child,” it said. Ben looked around desperately, trying to find anyone who could help him, but no one was there. When he looked back at the figure it had moved; it was now right in front of him, looming over him with an outstretched arm and glowing orange eyes. Ben screamed.

–

Han had come home early from the diplomatic function that he had agreed to accompany Leia to, and was currently watching a rerun of a speeder race on holo. He had made sure to turn the volume down so he wouldn’t disturb his sleeping son, and he was drinking a small glass of Corellian brandy. He had just started to feel drowsy when he heard Ben scream. In his haste to get to his son he spilled his drink, but he didn’t even notice.

“What happened?” Han asked as he barrelled into Ben’s bedroom; his heart racing in panic. Ben was sitting bolt upright in bed, a look of terror etched on his face, and his cheeks stained with tears. Han sat down on the bed and pulled his son into his lap; wrapping him up in his arms. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Han murmured into Ben’s soft hair. “It was just a nightmare.”

Ben clung to his father, shaking like a leaf as sobs racked his body. Ben’s night terrors had been getting worse, and Han had no idea how to help him. He talked to Leia about it many times, but he always felt like she knew something she wasn’t telling him. But now wasn’t the time to think about that; his son needed him.

Han rocked Ben back and forth in his arms, a feat that required much more effort than it used to, and he made a gentle shushing noise. After a few minutes Ben has started to calm down, and his sobs had ceased. Han pulled away just enough to look at Ben’s face, and he very gently wiped his face clean with his sleeve. “Are you going to be able to get back to sleep?” Han asked.

Ben shook his head, then buried his face against Han’s shoulder. He knew it was hopeless to put Ben back to bed when he was in this state, so instead he asked, “do you want to watch a speeder race?” Ben nodded.

“C'mon then,” Han said. He lifted Ben off his lap, then held his hand as he lead him to the living room. They sat together on the sofa, and Han wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulders as they watched the holo of the race. They were still sitting like that when Leia got home an hour later.


End file.
